Neko-Neko
by PinkyFinger212
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a young teal-haired boy had been diagnosed for having a disease called Nekogenesis, which turns him into a cat-human form. The cure is that he must fall in love with the person which is the same gender as him and the person he loves must loves him back. How does Kuroko cure up his disease?
1. Chapter 1

NEKO-NEKO

Disclaimer : I dont own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 1 - Nekogenesis

" WHAAAAAATT?! " The sound of 15-year old boy starts to echoing the room.

" You've been diagnosed to have a suspicious disease called Nekogenesis. So, in 2 years later, soon you will be growing cat ears and tail. Sorry, there is no antibiotic for this disease because it was very rare. But some scientist said that maybe it can be cured with true love from someone who had the same gender." The doctor explained.

" So, the conclusion is that I must fall in love with male?!" He asked and the doctor nodded in response. "And, make sure that the boy loves you back." He added. "Now you can go home. Oh, and dont forget to come to this hospital every 3 weeks. Bye." The 15-year old boy nodded and went to his home.

2 years later,

Kuroko Tetsuya, 17-year old boy with blue sky hair and cyan eyes trying to hide his tail inside his school jeans.

" Erg, I hate this tail. It was too itchy, its like I want to cut it, but I'm gonna die if I cut it. I must use this hat also to hide my cat ears." He muttered to himself.

" Tetsu-chan! Dont be late since you will be going to your new school! Eat your breakfast now!" His mother from downstairs called him. " Yes,Mum. I'm going down now." Finish wearing his clothes, he went down and go to the kitchen to eat.

After taking his breakfast, he greeted his mum and went to his school. Rakuzan, his fourth school now, had been known for their high studies and their students. He had been dropped out from his other three school because of his disease. Many people dislike him because they think he's weird. Some people also teased him as an "abnormal" or " you should eat cat foods, not human food!" when he was eating. He feel ashamed of himself because of his disease. He hope that his new school will not causing him trouble again.

Half an hour later, he arrived at his new school. The school was huge. It was like a big,white mansion being placed infront of him. He looked at it with awe, until he heard the scream of girls infront of the school gate.

" Kyaaaa, Akashi-sama! Nice to meet you!"

" I'm Harunaa! Please give me your autograph!"

" Can I touch your face, Akashi-sama?"

Kuroko ignored the crowd and went inside the school. Inside, it was built in a high-class way and there was a big fountain in the entrance of the school. The stairs were made by the best ceramics. Then, he went to his class and begin to introduce himself in the class.

" I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me, guys." Kuroko said.

" Kuroko, you sit on the behind, beside that red-haired guy." "Yes, teacher." He went to sit according to the teacher. Until he reached his table, there's a pink-hearted shape note in his table. He took it and begin to read :

" I love you from the first sight,Tetsuya."

-Akashi Seijuurou-

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

Sorry, who's been waiting for Autumn in Paris. I haven't type for the next chapter. Please review! Many reviews, get update sooner xD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Mission**

_Disclaimer : I dont own anything for Kuroko no Basket_

Kuroko's face was now blushing red at the sudden confession. He was shocked and feeling happy. But, inside he was also thinking that maybe this Akashi just tricked him, Kuroko didn't knew how was his personalities and his appearance also! He just heard his name from the crowds of girls earlier at the morning. Then, he replied the pink-hearted note at the back side:

To: Akashi

This is the first time I was being confessed by someone. But, I dont know whether I should accept/reject this because I dont know about you personally. So, can we meet up somewhere afterschool?

-Kuroko Tetsuya-

He crumpled up the note and threw it beside. Then, he started to pay attention to the teacher's explaination.

**Skip Time...**

Lessons by lessons have passed,now the school time has finished, which means Kuroko soon will meet up with the 'Akashi' who had confessed him today. The teal-haired boy went to the locker room to take his book home. When Kuroko opened his locker, he found a small paper from the 'Akashi'.

To : Tetsuya~

Meet me at the rooftop Now.

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko fold the paper and close his locker up, then he went to the rooftop, where he and this 'Akashi' will meet'. On his way, He suddenly tripped off at the stairs. And, a blond girl, with big red spectacles, which looks older than him help him to stand up and help him to remove the dust on his black pants. The boy then arrived at the rooftop. But he didnt saw someone up there. Suddenly, there were a three boy behind him, one looks like a macho man, the other one looks like a girl and the last like a child. They are the one of the well-know 'Uncrowned Kings' Reo, Nebuya and Kotarou.

"Akashi said that there someone looks for him. Tch, I hate that red-haired guy, always command someone around like he was the king."

the tanned man with built-up muscle said with irritating face. He threw his icecream stick to the floor hardly and break into two.

" If Sei-chan was the king, I will be his queen ." the pretty-faced young man said putting his both hands on his chin then blushing like a maniac fangirl. Kotarou and Hayama sweatdropped seeing the reaction of the pretty boy. "Oh and anyway, where is Kuroko Tetsuya, that Sei-chan asked us to bring to the 'room'? I hope he was a super cutee boy, so I can hug him like a teddy bear." Reo continued.

"Anoo, did you called my name just now?" a voice interrupted them. Kotarou, looks to his left and right but saw nothing. Then, he look down and see a young teal haired boy with his blue hay, Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Uwaaa! Where did you come from?"

" I'm already here since you three are coming here and talking about Akashi-kun. Where is Akashi-kun? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you.

And, suddenly Reo hugged him tightly, making Kuroko had to catch more oxygen for him to breath. " Kyaaaa! You're so cutee! I want to dress youu up like a girll!

"ple..asee.. I.. Can't...bre..ath."

"Reo-nee, please release him from your super duper tightly hug. See, now he looks like a dead person now." Kotarou, pointing to Kuroko, whose face is turning blue because lack of oxygen. "Oh sorry Kuro-chan. Because you were so cute, so I was too overexcited." The raven said.

"Oi, kid! Akashi sent me a letter to you." Nebuya said to Kuroko, while taking a folded paper from his pocket and give it to the petite boy. "I didn't know what was in the letter. But that red-haired bastard told me that you must open it when there was no one around."

" Thanks, senpai" He bow down to give thanks to his senpai and went out of the rooftop to find the Akashi.

Xxx

"Now, let's see what was in the letter!" said someone in the empty corridor, which was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. The young boy, then open the folded paper and did not understand what it means. So, he began to search over all of the school area.

**Two hours later..**

**"**haaa..hh haa..h.. I'm so tired. Where the hell is he?! Hmm.. What a nice smell!" Kuroko suddenly smell a fresh cooked fish from the golden door infront of him now. Kuroko was curious and opened the door carefully. Then, he looked up and saw a red-haired man with his heterochromatic red and gold eyes, sitting at his throne. He went to where Kuroko stood and opened up his blue hat and reveal a pair of cat ears and the red-hair gently touched the ears, making Kuroko twitching a bit.

_**" **__At last, you came back for me, my little Kuro 'neko'."_

**A/N : Sorry for not updating for three months because I have to catch up on my studies. And also I've lost interest a bit for KnB and started to like Noragami. The blonde girl will be coming up on the next chapter. I think you know who was her. **

**Please review! **

**Kuroko no neko : Thankkkk yoouuu, buddyy! Haha, this fic was inspirated by my weird imagination about AkaKuro. So, I decided to write it lololol.**

**Ichika07 : lol xD**

**Akashi's note to Kuroko, where Kuroko didnt understand what was the meaning :**

_A cat will find his master after he smell his favourite food._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

Sorry for those who are waiting for this new chapter..

Just give me a few month to have a mood for writing fanfic. Because well, I kinda-sort of dont like YAOI again, so I dont have a feeling for doing an update of this AkaKuro fic..

Please forgive me.. m(_ _)m

I **WILL NOT** make this fic **DISCONTINUED** , just a **HIATUS **:D

-PinkyFinger212-


End file.
